random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker Chapter Trilogy
is a trilogy of Bunker-related platformer-adventure video games made by CCs Studios and Nintendo EAD exclusively for the Nintendo 3DS. The three games are similarly structure and can be played independently, but can be linked together through "secrets" to form a more linear story line. The Trilogy The main storyline of the Bunker Chapter trilogy follows Justin Bieber orchestrating an elaborate plan to rid of the Bunker and rule the world. His master plan included three separate smaller plans that would involve bloodshed and death. First of all, he managed to obtain the three sacred crystals that helped maintained balance in the world. The Forest Green Crystal maintained of time itself, the Crimson Red Crystal stored order of the seasons, and the Aqua Blue Crystal kept the spectrum colors in order. If the crystals were to combine, then the crystals would create a holy sacred crystal called the Bright Yellow Crystal that can grant only one person's one wish. However, in order to be combined, three other sacred treasures must be used upon the crystals on which Justin Bieber doesn't know the whereabouts of them. Justin Bieber then figures that he would lure the Bunker into his plan by teaming up with three other villains that would help achieve his master plan. Each villain would handle one each of the sacred crystal and the villains would send the Bunker messages that (s)he will rule the world one villain at a time (the villain that would send a message to the Bunker depends on what game the player is playing). This is where the three games come in. A Forest Green Chapter Main article: The Bunker: A Forest Green Chapter As part of Justin Bieber's master plan to take over the Bunker, he devised up three separate plans; Plan Green, Plan Red, and Plan Blue. This game follows Plan Green where Justin Bieber joins forces with the Shadow of CCs and Cream's Nightmare and let the order of time fall out of order with the help of the Forest Green Jewel. Now, CCs and Cream has to find the Rod of Time and restore the order of time and defeat his Shadow Nightmare. Gameplay in A Forest Green Chapter centers on item usage. A Crimson Red Chapter Main article: The Bunker: A Crimson Red Chapter As part of Justin Bieber's master plan to take over the Bunker, he devised up three separate plans; Plan Green, Plan Red, and Plan Blue. This game follows Plan Red where Justin Bieber joins forces with the Shadow of 67PM and let the order of the seasons fall out of order with the help of the Crimson Red Jewel. Now, MarioPhineas76 has to find the Rod of Seasons and restore the order of the seasons and defeat his exact opposite. Gameplay in A Crimson Red Chapter centers on action. An Aqua Blue Chapter Main article: The Bunker: An Aqua Blue Chapter As part of Justin Bieber's master plan to take over the Bunker, he devised up three separate plans; Plan Green, Plan Red, and Plan Blue. This game follows Plan Blue where Justin Bieber joins forces with 10FCA and let the order of the spectrum messed up entirely with the help of the Aqua Blue Jewel. Now, AwesomeCartoonFan01 has to find the Rod of Colors and restore the order of the spectrum and defeat her exact opposite. Gameplay in An Aqua Blue Chapter centers on puzzle-solving. The Bunker Linked: A Bright Yellow Chapter If the player were to play a Linked Game on any of the three games, the player would unlock an additional, more smaller game nicknamed The Bunker Linked: A Bright Yellow Chapter. When CCs and Cream, MarioPhineas76, and AwesomeCartoonFan01 have defeated their exact opposites, Justin Bieber comes in and immediately steals all three sacred crystals and rods so that the crystals can be forged into the Bright Yellow Crystal. Now, all three have to quickly traverse through one more dungeon tower in order to reach Justin Bieber. When they arrive there, Justin Bieber has already forged the sacred crystals and is about to have his wish granted. Luckily, he is immediately stopped because of an accident he did. The four engage in an all-out battle. If CCs, MP, and ACF win, then Justin Bieber is defeated and one of them gets to wish on the Bright Yellow Crystal (the character who wishes on the crystal depend on what game the player is playing). (S)he wishes that everything would return back to normal and thus marks the true ending of the Chapter Trilogy. Gameplay in A Bright Yellow Chapter features a well-balanced mixed of item usage, action, and puzzle-solving. Linked Game A Linked Game is when all three games are interconnected through the use of Codes. When using Codes, they can unlock and reveal several features not found in a regular game file. Full explanation of this will come later. Trivia * This game is heavily based on the Oracle games from the Legend of Zelda series. Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Video Games